You never came back
by KendaLanae
Summary: Emmett and Bella were married and had the perfect family in their human lives. After a tragic bear attack they are separated. Seventy-five years later when they think each other is dead they will meet again. Will they have their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**Stephenie Meyer**_** owns all characters. I'm just having my own fun with Emmett and Bella.**

**Chapter One**

BPOV

It was 75 years ago today that I was brutally attacked and murdered on my 23rd birthday. Even though physically my mortal life ended that horrible day, in that my heart stopped beating, my life ended a month and a half before when my husband was killed. He was attacked by a grizzly bear when he went out to gather fire wood. His body was never found, just pieces of his shredded bloody clothes. Most assumed that the bear carried him off somewhere, but I wouldn't give up hope that he would come back. As far as I was concerned no body no death. I never believed he was really dead until I became a vampire. I knew that is he was alive in any sense of the word he would have come back to me. I was out walking in the woods behind the house where the attack was assumed to have happened, like I had been doing every day, when I felt like I was being watched. I quickly looked around, but saw nothing. I turned to walk back to the house as fast as I could when I was grabbed by the hair and pulled back to where my husband was killed, to endure almost the same fate.

I have now been a vampire for the past 75 years. It has been a bittersweet existence. Mark has been by my side from the beginning. He saved me from those demented vampires who attacked me; he is also my sire. In order to save me form bleeding to death he had to change me. I had lost too much blood, and was too injured to have survived as a human. It isn't something he does lightly either, in his 400+ years I am the only person he has turned. He says that he instantly felt a connection to me and couldn't let me die. He was the same age as me when he turned and had a twin sister that looked a lot like me. We very quickly became as close as a brother and sister could. He helped me through my newborn phase, taught me to control my thirst, and even taught me to hunt on animals when it became clear I would never be able to kill a human. Every time I tried to hunt humans my children that I had to leave behind, and my husband would come to mind. So needless to say it wasn't possible for me to drink from humans. After the first few days of my new existence and not being able to feed I was very emotional. I saw a grizzly while we were hiding out in the woods during the sunny day and immediately went into a rage thinking it could be the same one that killed my husband. Mark had the idea that maybe I could try to drink from it. He suggested it and I went straight for the throat. From that day forward we both drank from animals. It has become some kind of perverse therapy for me to kill grizzlies. I take some kind of sick satisfaction in thinking that I might have come in contact with the bastard bear that ruined my life.

Mark also taught me to fight, and it became pretty clear after he started teaching me that I had a gift. I was an exceptional fighter, and could sense what my opponent's weaknesses were right away, and how to defeat them. I could also pick out who the greatest threats are out of any group and know how to proceed. I also have a mental shield to protect me again any mental threats that may come my way. After teaching me the basics of fighting Mark could no longer beat me, and he had 400 years of experience on me. To this day it still makes him mad, but he is a proud big brother.

Since our eyes were no longer red from drinking humans, and our thirst was controllable we decided to integrate with humans. It made our life more interesting to say the least. Humans are funny. They think we are so beautiful and want our attention, but their instincts keep them at a safe distance. We figured out if we moved every three or four years people didn't get suspicious of us not aging. We also figured out that if we used Mark's weird way of knowing how to make insane amounts of money the humans kept their distance better. Moving into a new area and buying the most expensive house, and keeping to ourselves made us to talk of the town but most everyone was too intimidated to get to close too often.

That is Mark's gift. He always just knows where we should be going and what we should be doing that would be easiest and safest for us. He plays with the stock market, and plays the lottery sometimes, then does the most random careers also. Once he was a pilot for a private company, which worked out great cause he didn't need to sleep! It can be very entertaining at times. Most of the time I just attended college. I enjoyed learning new things, and kind of made it a challenge to get as many degrees as I could.

Mark and I were on our own for 52 years until Melissa stumbled into our lives. We were getting ready to move back to America from Ireland, and were scouting out places in the New England area when we caught the scent of four vampires in the forest. Both of us had a bad feeling so we went to investigate. There was a newborn Melissa trying to fight off three male vampires who looked to be just out of their newborn phase themselves, and she was losing badly. Mark and I attacked without a second thought, Mark taking the larger one and me taking the smaller two. Mark tore the man to pieces quickly and went straight over to Melissa while I finished off my two, then burned the pieces. Melissa looked at Mark like he was some a God and was terrified of me, go figure. Me being the 5'4" woman that was about 110 lbs soaking wet was the scary one next to Mark who was 6'1" and about 195 lbs. We decided to take her under our wing, Mark being WAY more enthusiastic about it then me by the way, and help her into our world. It wasn't long before Mark and Melissa were totally in love and officially mates.

At first Melissa and I didn't exactly get along. She thought that there was more going on between Mark and I, I thought she was stupid and didn't hesitate to tell her so. She wasn't exactly thrilled about our choice of diet either. It took her some getting used to, and she had some slip ups. It took a little while but Melissa and I started getting used to each other, and things finally started to calm down. After a few years we were finally able to settle down for our 3-4 year stents with the humans again and I was grateful. After that we started getting along rather well, and Melissa and I actually became very good friends.

Melissa discovered she really enjoyed gardening. She always took it onto herself to do the landscaping at all of our homes. Soon neighbors would be asking her to help them with theirs, and next thing we would know Melissa would have the most successful landscaping business in the entire area.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_**Stephenie Meyer**_** owns all characters. I'm just having my own fun with Emmett and Bella.**

**Chapter Two**

BPOV

Still after 75 years I can't stop missing my family, my human family. I miss my mom and dad, my mother and father-in-law, my children. God I miss my babies so much. But most of all I miss my husband. He has been my entire life for my entire life, human and vampire. Some of my first memories were of him doing something silly as a child to make me laugh. Our parents were best friends, so we were raised together. Our mothers hoped we would fall in love one day, and were ecstatic when we actually did. I can't remember everything from my human life, but I remember him and our family. They were all I thought about during the change. Once a year I went back home to check up on our children. I always stay in the shadows and out of sight, but I had to see them. I watched William marry his childhood sweetheart and watched her walk around pregnant with my first grandbaby. I watched Jack flit around with every pretty girl in the town until he finally got caught by one of his many women's husbands and got himself shot when he was 23 years old. It seems to be my family's lucky age, we all die at 23. I wasn't there when it happened, but just so happened to show up for my yearly visit a week later. If I would have gotten there sooner I could have saved him. I will never forgive myself for that. I watched William grow old, and watched my grandbabies grow. I haven't been back since Will passed away 15 years from cancer. I would do anything if I could just see my husband once more. I would go through the attack and the burn of the change every day for eternity to just see his smiling face once more.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Mark knocking on my open bedroom door. We had just moved again, this new house was just outside of Seattle WA. I looked up from the book I was attempting to read and smiled the best I could at him. He smiled sadly back at me and walked across my room, picked up my feet from where they were resting on the couch beside me and plopped down, very ungracefully I might add. He put my feet in his lap and started rubbing them the way he knew would calm me down. This is what he would always do when I was upset or he was trying to butter me up for something he knew I wouldn't be happy about. I looked at him closely trying to decide which it was at the moment. He knew how hard today was for me, it was hard on him too, but he wouldn't let me wallow and that was something I appreciated. When he wouldn't meet my eyes I had a feeling it was a little bit of both. Mark felt incredibly guilty about not getting to me sooner to save me from all that happened the day I was changed. I have come to terms with it, it will always haunt me and will always hurt, but it is the past and we have to move forward. I love my life as a vampire, I love my vampire family, and I am very grateful to be where I am today. I'm just a little lonely. As I watched Mark rub my feet looking so sad I couldn't help but laugh. Startled by my laugh he looked up at me quickly.

"What the hell could you possibly think is funny at the moment?" He demanded slightly angry.

"I was just thinking about the day you saved me, the first time I saw you." I responded still giggling. He quirked an eyebrow and I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears, so of course I couldn't stop more giggles from coming out.

"And what the fuck is funny about that?" He asked as calmly as he could, which wasn't calmly at all.

"When you came to save me and I saw you fighting them, you were beautiful. You were tall with long lean muscles, long blonde hair and bright red eyes, so beautiful. You moved so smoothly and quickly, even for a vampire. But you had this calm air about you which only made you seem even deadlier. But I wasn't afraid of you; I wanted to be what you were. I knew you were there to save me. You were too beautiful to be anything but an angel. A fucking ruthless avenging angel, but one none the less." I smiled brightly at Mark as I said this and he beamed back at me.

"Then when you were done burning what was left of them and you came over to me with your arms and neck covered in fresh bite marks that were oozing venom, your clothes torn up, and your hair matted with dirt and sticks from the fight" I couldn't help but laugh again at the memory of his disheveled state. "You look so deadly and terrifying, but I still knew you were there to save me. I remember thinking you had to be a God of some sort, and I still think you might be." I giggled, while he shook his head and snorted at that last comment. "You did save me Mark. You are my sire, my brother, and my best friend. Thank you for changing me and helping have the best life I could possibly have. I will love you forever for everything you have done for me." I grinned at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. We never really talked about that day; it was too painful for either of us.

Mark smiled and said "I love you to baby girl, but I still fail to see why that was at all funny."

"Cause you looked so deadly, and you are one of the oldest most bad ass vampire I have ever met. Then, here you sit rubbing my feet to butter me up for something you are scared to ask me, and you couldn't even look me in the eye! Tsk Tsk Tsk. You big scary vampire you!" I was hysterically laughing by the end of my little speech. Mark was trying to glare at me, but the corner of his lip was twitching from trying to stop from smiling. We could both hear Melissa laughing from downstairs too, which only made me laugh so hard I was doubled over clutching my sides.

Trying to be the big bad man Mark thinks he is; he threw my feet off his lap and stood up, which only served to make me laugh even harder. Mark just rolled his eyes and started to walk out of my new bedroom. He stopped at the door and turned around to look at me again with a raised eyebrow. He waited patiently while I got a hold of myself, which took a few minutes. When I finally calmed down into just giggles Mark finally told me what he was trying to butter me up for.

"Be ready to leave in about half an hour. We are going to go visit an old friend of mine. He and his family live in a small town a few hours drive from here. I would like to let them know we are close to their territory so we don't have any issues in the future." He said authoritatively while still trying not to smile at me. This sobered me right up though.

"How many are in his coven, and what diet do they adhere to?" I asked

"It is him, his wife, and they have 5 "children". He has changed them all, saving them from the brink of death. And they feed off of animals as well. He, like you, has never killed a human. There is also one other coven in Alaska that hunts animals that they refer to as their cousins." He replied calmly

"Hmm, that's a pretty big coven. Is there any danger going unannounced like you want to do?" I asked suspiciously. I didn't think it was a good idea. And as it was, today I was not looking for a fight.

"They have a seer in the family. They will be expecting our visit. I'm excited to see him after over 200 years so hurry it up woman!" Mark said as he turned and walked away from my room.

I got up from my couch and walked into my huge walk in closet to look for something to wear. I would be hunting on the way so I would be at my top strength and speed when we arrived. I dress in comfortable clothes that are easy to move around in. I didn't want a fight, but I was sure as hell going to be prepared for one. I didn't have a good feeling about this little visit at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_**Stephenie Meyer**_** owns all characters. I'm just having my own fun with Emmett and Bella.**

**Chapter Three**

EMPOV

Today is my wife's 98th birthday, or would be. FUCK! It kills me that I don't even know if she is still alive or not. Or even how, or when she died. After the bear attack and Rosie saving me, I couldn't go back. Even after the newborn stage was over and I was in control of my thirst, I couldn't face her. She would have noticed the difference right away, and she would have thought I was a monster. I couldn't bare it if she looked at me like the monster that I am. And plus she didn't deserve to be brought into the supernatural world. She was good, and pure. She deserved to live a long human life with our children. She was too good to be brought into my world. I never told any of my family, well my new family I guess, about my wife and children. The only reason they know anything about my marriage is from my wedding ring I haven't taken off in 81 years, and never plan to. I just try to be the happy go lucky guy they all seem to love. But I can't on this day. I'm usually really good at blocking my thoughts from Edward and keep my emotions in check for Jasper, but not on this day. Everyone understands this same day every year is hard for me, but no one knows why. I always leave before midnight and don't return before the next day, sometimes even for a few days. No one has ever asked why, they just accept it without question. I really have the best family; the only thing that could make it better would be her. God I miss her so much. I thought the years would dull the pain, but it's still that same as it was when I woke up and realized I would never see her again. I would take the burn of the change every day for eternity if I could just see her face one more time.

Fuck it! I can't take wondering if she is still alive any more. I have to find out. I took off in a dead run for home to pack a bag and head to Gatlinburg. When I was about halfway home I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Without even looking I know its Alice with something about the trip. I pulled my phone out to read my new text while still running through the trees.

_Em, I don't know why you're going but I packed a bag for you and already got your flight booked. It leaves at 7am._

_A_

That leaves me 3 hours till my plane leaves. Gotta love that pixie! Smiling I text her back

_I knew I loved you for reason pix! Thank you Ali_

_Em_

For the rest of the run to the house I tried to put up the front I usually wear for the family, but sadly it just didn't work to well today. I stopped in the back yard and took a deep unnecessary breath to try and calm myself down. I focused on the trip and the flight so Edward wouldn't hear anything I didn't want him to. I plastered the best smile I could on my face, made sure the dimples we out in full effect, and walked in the back door into the living room.

"Yo yo yo! Whats up guys?" I boomed with the most excitement I could muster. Carlisle and Esme both glanced up from what looked like blue prints smiled at me from the loveseat, Rose rolled her eyes from behind her magazine, and Edward smiled sadly at me from behind his piano. Evidently I didn't do a good enough job of masking the sadness in my thoughts. Jasper was looking at me with a pained/confused look on his face. I just smiled back at him and tried to feel happy. Just as I was about to ask where Alice was she came bouncing down the stairs with a large duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She looked quite comical considering the duffel bag was bigger than she was. She grinned and bounced right over to me while tossing the bag at me.

"There you go big brother! I packed enough for a few days; I wasn't sure how long you were going to be staying. Your flight back is tomorrow night, but just let me know if you want to stay longer, or you want to come home sooner." She said lowly so no one else would hear.

I scooped her up in a big bear hug and whispered, "Thank you little sister" in her ear, then kissed her cheek. She just winked in return and flitted over to Jazz and perched herself on his lap. He simply smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Watching them I couldn't help but feel a quick sharp pain where my dead heart lay in my cold chest, and remember what it felt like to feel my wife on my lap and to wrap my arms around her, to feel our baby moving in her stomach. Edward's head snapped up so quick from his piano that if he was human it would have broken his neck. His eyes were huge and he had a haunted expression on his face. As it was my eyes were filled with venom tears that would never fall. I shook my head quickly, and looked around to make sure no one saw our little exchange. The only person who had any clue was Jasper who had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, trying to block out my emotions.

Esme looked up at me with a look of concern on her face she asked, "Where are you going off to Emmett? And when will you be back?" I smiled at her as best as I could and replied "I'm going back to Gatlinburg, and will be back in a few days mom."

Still looking at me with concern she narrowed her eyes, she knew something was up, and she didn't like her kids keeping her in the dark. "Why are you going back to Gatlinburg, and why are you going alone?" she asked. Before I could say anything Carlisle placed his hand on Emse's, "Honey let him go, this is something he needs to do. It is finally safe for him to go back to his human home. It's something we have all had to do." He told her gently. She still didn't like me going alone, that much was obvious, but she hugged me and told me to come home soon. She then gathered her blue prints to whatever she was working on at the moment and headed up to her and Carlisle's room. Carlisle simply placed his hand on my shoulder and told me to call if I needed anything, then headed up after his wife. Jazz gave me a man hug and told me to have a safe trip then headed out to "hunt" with his wife. Those two are almost worse the Rose and Edward. Rose gave me a small smile and said "Be careful Em." before continuing with her magazine. Edward walked me out to my pride a joy, my jeep. I threw my bag in the back seat and turned back to Edward. He was still looking at me with that haunted look on his face and he still hadn't said anything. We looked at one another for a few seconds, and then he hugged me tightly and whispered, "I never knew." I just nodded while still hugging my brother, my best friend.

"Are you going to be alright? Going there alone and everything?" He asked quietly.

I nodded against him and squeezed him tighter for a second before releasing him and taking a step back. "Yeah, I'm going to be fine. It's just time you know." I smiled sadly and shrugged my shoulders trying to play it off as no big deal. He knew exactly what I was doing, and thankfully knew to let it be. He just nodded and headed back to the house.

As I was getting into the jeep I heard him call "If you need me call me Em. I mean it" I just nodded and got in my jeep and headed to the airport. I already knew this was going to be the hardest trip of my life, but it is something I have to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_**Stephenie Meyer**_** owns all characters. I'm just having my own fun with Emmett and Bella.**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

After deciding on a pair of well warn dark wash jeans that were loose enough to be able to move around freely, but still tight enough to make my ass look amazing; I decided on a tank top that Melissa had gotten me as a joke a few months ago. It is a tight white tank top that says "_I don't bite…to hard" _across my boobs in black with a woman's (who is wearing blood red lip stick) mouth showing her "fangs" with blood dripping from them. We think it is hilarious, but Mark thinks it's tacky. I like to wear it when we go places just to aggravate him. And since I'm not happy about this little trip to meet his friend's family unannounced, I'm going to aggravate Mark all I can. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't? Plus if I'm going into a house full vampires I don't know; I'm going to be comfortable enough to fight, and not worry about clothes that I like getting torn up. Plus the irony of a vampire shirt on a vampire is just too funny to pass up. I threw the tank top on I grabbed my brown cowboy boots that have a little heel to finish off the look. I added some mascara and lip gloss, then ran a brush through my long brown hair and I was ready to go.

I could hear Mark huffing and puffing while pacing around downstairs waiting for me the entire time I was changing clothes, and Melissa patiently flipping through some type of book while "mmhhmming" at Mark's ramblings when necessary. You would think it took me two hours to change the way he was acting, and I only took twenty minutes! I roll my eyes while grabbing my cell phone and truck keys and head downstairs so we can head out. As soon as Mark hears me coming down the stairs he stops his pacing and throws his hands in the air while turning around to face me yelling "FINALLY!" As soon as he sees what shirt I'm wearing he narrows his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. The silly man thinks he can intimidate me by doing that. He doesn't even say anything, just stares at me. When Melissa finally looks up to see what is going on and when she sees the shirt she busts out laughing.

"Oh my god! Finally someone else will get the irony of it except us! It's perfect!" Melissa screamed at me while jumping up and hugging me.

Laughing I say "My thoughts exactly!"

"You aren't going to change shirts are you?" Mark asks sounding like I just kicked his puppy or something.

Giggling again I shook my head and skipped out the door. I skipped all the way over to my brand new truck. I'm so excited to get to drive it finally. I haven't gotten the chance to really get it on the road and open this baby up yet. A few days ago I decided to get myself a little birthday present so I bought a 2011 4x4 5.7-liter V8 Toyota Tundra. It is beautiful. All black, inside and out, with everything that could be put on it, and every mod done to make it faster and more powerful. It has super dark tint on all windows and sun roof. I also had it lifted six inches and had over sized Mickey Thompson mud tires put on it. It's my dream car/truck, and I finally have it!

I climbed up in it and yelled that if they wanted to ride with me then they needed to hurry. They both just rolled their eyes at me and climbed up. I put their town in the GPS, not that I needed to but just for the fun of using it, and headed out of our drive way. Melissa was sitting next to me plugging in her iPod while Mark ignored us and watched out the window. Melissa found her country music and started blaring Taylor Swift.

Amused I looked over at her and quirked my left eyebrow.

"What? Country fits with what you're wearing and the truck!" She laughed while looking at me like I should have known her reasoning right off the bat.

I just laughed and nodded my head while we both started singing along. Three songs later we even got Mark to sing a Brooks and Dunn song. We were all having a blast on our little road trip, the sun had already gone down like two hours before so I decided to pull over so we could hunt before we got to close to Forks.

I pulled off to a little dirt road in the middle of nowhere and gunned the engine. This was a great chance to check out the TRD package I got with the truck. Melissa squealed in surprise and Mark laughed while grabbing the "oh shit" handle. We were sliding all over the road in the mud having a great time when we finally came to the end of our path. I slid the truck to a stop sideways and we all just looked at each other for a second before laughing loudly.

"That was fucking awesome!" I finally yelled. "This truck is sooo worth all the money!"

Melissa nodded her head while laughing still, and Mark punched my shoulder before he said "Dude I am so getting me one of these when we get home!"

"That's fine, but it better be a different color! Now let's get a quick hunt in before we get there. What's their name anyway?" I asked looking at Mark.

"I agree, let's hunt. And it's Cullen." He responded already halfway through the first of the trees.

After taking down a buck and a doe I headed back to the truck to wait for my brother and sister. While walking at a brisk human pace I looked around, it really is pretty here. It is so green and everything is so vibrant. The wildlife is booming too, which is great for us. When I came in sight of my truck I couldn't help but laugh. It is completely caked in mud!

I climbed into my seat and waited for the happy couple to finish up whatever they were doing that was taking them so damn long. They really try to not be too affectionate in front of me, and that's not fair to them. I wish I could tell them that wasn't needed, but just seeing little acts of affection makes me miss my husband. Thinking of him, missing him, it all hurts too much. I can't even think his name without it resulting in crippling heartache. I haven't even told Mark and Melissa his name.

I sat in my seat staring at my wedding rings that's resting on my left hand. I still can't bring myself to take them off. They haven't left my finger since that day 81 years ago that he put them on. When I really miss him or something upset me the only comfort I have is my rings. I often find myself twirling them around my finger, or rubbing the stone on my engagement ring absentmindedly. Which is what I'm doing now, rubbing the large diamond staring out into space wondering if he is happy, if he ever watches down on me from his place in heave. I often wonder what he thinks about me being a vampire and not being able to meet him up in heaven one day.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Melissa laughing outside the truck. I looked out the passenger side and saw Mark walking out of the trees with her thrown over his shoulder. They were both laughing while she "struggled" to get free. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. They deserved to be happy, especially Mark. He had been alone for so long until we found Melissa, he had never found a mate in anyone until her. I know vampires mate for life, but a lot of nomads will find a temporary companion from time to time. He never did though.

With a slap to her ass he sat Melissa on the ground by the front door then climbed into the back seat again. With a mock glare she tossed her long blonde curly hair over her should and climbed in. She tried to act mad at him but I could see the smile trying to breakthrough. I just had to roll my eyes at their antics; there is nothing else to do with those two.

"Alright Belly Boo let's get this truck moving!" Mark boomed from the back seat while messing up my hair.

For the hour that was left of the drive we pretty much rode in silence except the shopping trip Melissa insisted we take. Mark was alternating between playing on his iPhone and bouncing in excitement while Melissa was reading a Better Homes and Garden magazine. I don't think I have seen him this excited since we brought Melissa home and he showed her around the house we had just bought. For the remainder of the drive I tried to prepare myself for whatever possible threat there might be waiting for us at the Cullen's house. I might be the smallest, but I am the warrior in our family. I try to always be prepared for whatever might happen, and I had a really odd feeling about this. I couldn't tell if it was going to be good or bad, and that made me even more anxious.

When we got close to their town I rolled all the windows down and opened up the sun roof so we could catch the Cullen's scent. We caught the scent of two vampires a few miles before town and followed it to a small drive way. If we hadn't followed their scent I'm not sure we would have found their house. It was really out in the middle of nowhere. I thought we were bad! I followed the small one lane road for about three miles before we their scents started to get stronger, and we could smell more of them. I was smelling six vampires strongly and another faintly, like they had been gone for several hours. As we came around a corner the trees opened up and a huge mansion was sitting back in the clearing. The house was beautiful. It was white with dark blue shutters, three stories high, and had a large wraparound porch that went from the front of the house around the south side. There standing on the porch were six vampires I assume are the Cullen's. As I slowed to a stop I accessed each individual and the family as a whole. Standing front and center is a tall blonde man who gives off a compassionate yet commanding presence; he must be Mark's friend and the leader of this coven. He is flanked by two men; well I should say one man and a boy. To his right, and standing closer to the leader as if he is about to pull the man behind him, is a tall lean man with dirty blonde wavy hair almost down to his shoulders. He has on a long sleeve sweater on, but it is pushed up to his elbows showing off his many scars. He also has scars on his neck. He is going to be the biggest threat of this coven. He also has some sort of power; I'm just not sure what it might be, but I am not immune to it. To the other side of the leader is a tall slender boy who looks to have been late teens when changed. He is standing farther back then the blonde, but he is most defiantly the second largest threat. He has no scars, but he has a powerful gift. His power will not affect me though, so he won't be as large of a threat to my family. Although I think he will still be a good fighter even without it.

Behind the tall blonde man is a short little black haired woman who is practically vibrating with excitement. She smiled largely at the truck when it pulled into view and mumbled something to the blonde in front of her while lacing her fingers through his. She has to be the physic.

A tall blonde woman who is absolutely gorgeous is standing behind the boy with the reddish bed head holding his arm. She will be a good fighter, but nothing great.

Beside the gorgeous blonde woman is standing a sweet looking woman with a brownish colored hair, it's more like dark caramel. She looks like she is a mother, a mother to the core. Looking at her I can't help but smile.

Accessing this coven was done quickly, they are very strong. I'm really hoping that the smile on the leaders and physics face is an inclination of how this visit will go, because if not we are going to be in trouble. The two other men do not look happy, most likely because the bed head's gift won't work on me.

Before the truck is even in park Mark opens his door and jumps out followed by Melissa. The leader and him meet in the middle of the lawn and embrace each other. I can't help but giggle; I have never seen Mark hug anyone but Melissa or me before. I heard Mark introduce Melissa to Carlisle, the leader, and then looked back at me still sitting in the truck and motioned me over.

I could hear Mark telling Carlisle "She isn't too happy about coming into another coven's territory, much less their home, without knowing them."

I got out and as I was shutting my door I grumbled "Or an invitation Mark, let's not forget that aspect."

A few of the Cullen's laughed at me chastising Mark.

I smiled as I turned to face everyone looking over them once more.

As soon as I was facing everyone I heard a loud gasp. My eyes snapped to the left side of the family in search of whoever made the noise to find the small physic staring at me huge venom filled eyes and a trembling lower lip while clutching on to the blonde scarred man for life.

The bed head boy was looking back and forth between us with a confused look on his face, as was everyone else, while the scarred man looked down concerned at his mate.

I glanced over at Mark and quirked an eyebrow at him as if to ask him what happened.

He just shrugged his shoulders and kept looking between us.

When she started to sob her mate wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest and kept saying over and over "It's her Jazz. It's her."

No one else seemed to know what was going on either except the man she was clinging to. He kept whispering in her ear trying to calm her down. Finally she nodded her head then looked up at me again.

Then all of the sudden she flung herself at me so fast I didn't even have time to react before she had her arms wrapped around my neck. She started sobbing harder and kept repeating "I am so sorry."The second she was in my arms and I inhaled her scent I recognized it and gasped. I looked up and met Marks concerned gaze and nodded my head while running my hand through her hair so he would understand what I meant.

Wrapping my arms around her tightly and hugging her to me, I started rubbing her back to try and get her calmed down some then said, "It's ok Mary Alice. Shhh, it's ok."

Everyone stiffened and stared with large eyes except for her mate who rushed to our side giving me a menacing glare, and tried to take her from my arms.

As soon as this Jazz guy reached us Mark was by my side in a defensive stance ready to defend me if necessary.

We both tightened our arms around each other so he couldn't pry us apart.

When Jazz realized we weren't letting go of each other he sighed heavily and placed his hand on the small of her back under her shirt. This seemed to calm her down instantly, which in turn calmed me down.

I looked to Mark with my brows furrowed silently asking him if he thought I should tell her everything my attacker told me regarding her that day. He nodded his head slowly and smiled at me.

"I think we should give these ladies a few minutes to themselves. How about we go inside and we can make introductions?" Carlisle asked everyone

I knew no one had any intention of making introductions; they were going to be listening in on every word spoken out here.

As everyone made their way inside Jazz stayed where he was causing Mark to stop his assent up the stairs and turn back. There was no way he would be leaving if Jazz was staying.

Carlisle noticed this and spoke assertively, "Jasper she will be fine. We can hear her if she needs anything from the living room. They need a few moments."

Jasper (_finally his real name! I don't like calling him Jazz even in my mind_!) glared at him for a few seconds and finally lean in to Alice and kissed the side of her head that wasn't buried in my neck.

"I'll just be right inside. Call if you need me darlin'." He said softly with a faint southern accent. With that said he gave me an uncertain look and walked closer to the house.

When he got within a few steps of Mark he gestured Mark in ahead of him. He trusts us about as much as I trust them! Jasper took one more look at us over his shoulder as he headed inside, but left the door open.

I couldn't help but to roll me eyes while feeling quite annoyed. Why even give us the illusion of privacy with all our hearing if he is just going to leave the door open.

While this thought crossed my mind I head a low growl coming from the living room, then someone else snicking.

Hmm I bet he is an empathy, he felt my annoyance. It could be fun fucking with him.

My thought was followed again by a growl then another snicker.

Alice finally looked up at me and smiled shyly, "I guess it's a good thing we can't cry tears or I would have ruined your horrible shirt."

I could hear Mark's booming laugh from inside, everyone else soon joined in when Melissa filled them in on my shirt while I smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shrugged like I had no clue what so ever.

"My brother that isn't here right now would really get a kick out of it." She had a little twinkle in her eye that I really didn't like.

"Uh uh Alice!" I replied quickly to smash whatever hopes she might be having of playing match maker.

I held up my left hand and told her firmly, "My husband died before I was turned, but I am still married to him. Sorry Alice. You will not be playing match maker with me."

She pouted for a second before it finally clicked that I knew her name.

"How do you know my name? I don't even know my whole name. I don't remember anything from before I woke up a vampire. Alice just seemed to fit and I liked it." She asked curiously.

"You don't remember anything from before you were changed? Or your change its self?" I asked shocked.

"No, nothing." She cringed. I guess it was a touchy subject.

"I think we should go inside and discuss this with your family. That way we don't have to repeat ourselves. I know they are listening, but Carlisle seems like a very curious man and I bet he will have questions." I suggested.

I heard her entire family laugh lightly at what I said about Carlisle.

She nodded her head and tugged me through the door at vampire speed. Alice pushed me down in a large chair and squeezed in beside me grabbing my hand again.

Jasper made his way over and sat on the arm beside Alice taking her other hand.

The inside of the house was just a beautiful as the outside. All the walls were pained in white with amazing pictures and paintings hanging off them. The entire back wall was made of glass windows, and had an amazing view of the forest behind the house.

There was a large fire place with a huge flat screen TV hanging over it. They also had every gaming system ever made on inlayed shelves beside the fireplace.

All the carpets were also white, and the floor was a dark hardwood with white rugs thrown around strategically. All the furniture was white, rather large, and extremely comfortable.

Everything looked like it was bought to accommodate a rather large person. Maybe the brother Alice mentioned that wasn't here right now?

_This is the type of furniture he would need to fit comfortably_. With that thought about my husband I almost doubled over from the pain of it. That had come out of nowhere and I wasn't prepared for it.

Japer flinched and snapped his head up to look directly at me.

I met his questioning stare and whispered, "Sorry you had to feel that Empath."

He smirked at me, but his eyes were still sad. He put his arm around Alice and placed his hand on my shoulder while saying, "No problem Warrior."

He pushed clam into me and I started to relax immediately.

All I could do was smirk at his allegation, and he simply winked back at me.

It looks like Jasper and I might actually get along with each other. It doesn't seem like I'm going to be getting rid of his mate that is attached to my side any time soon.

A few seconds after we sat down the other male vampire I don't know yet yelled out a very frustrated "I can't hear her!" and threw his arms up.

It was my turn to smirk now as I glanced at him. "No you can't "hear"me Mind Reader."

This family is used to Bed Head being able to read anyone, and know what their true intentions are. Everyone tensed and Carlisle said "I think it is time for some introductions now." trying to ease the tension that had filled the room with Bed Head's statement.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme." He gestured to the lovely woman with dark caramel colored hair I couldn't help but love immediately.

"These are our children Edward and his wife Rosalie," gesturing to Bed Head and Gorgeous Blonde who both nodded in our direction.

"And you have met Jasper and his wife Alice." He gestured to the chair all three of us were sitting on. "Our other son has returned to his human home for the first time since his change, he should be back in a few days."

"Family this is Mark Marshall. He and I met about two centuries ago in Europe. We actually went to Volterra around the same time." At the mention of Volterra everyone let out a quite hiss except Mark and Carlisle.

Seems like they are as big of fans of Aro as I am.

Mark, Melissa, and I all nodded our greetings to everyone. Edward was staring at me with intense concentration trying to get into my mind.

Ha! Good luck with that!

"As Carlisle has said I am Mark Marshall. This is my wife Melissa, and my little sister Bella."

With the mention of my name Edward's eyes got larger like my name sounded familiar, and he stared at me harder.

I was getting dangerously close to snapping at him.

"It's is so nice to meet you all! Thank you for coming. Please stay as long as you want and make yourselves at home!" Esme exclaimed while hugging each of us.

"Thank you Esme." I responded while she hugged me.

She really reminded me of my mother-in-law. Rachael was so sweet and caring to everyone she ever encountered.

"We just moved into the area outside of Seattle and I thought we would come by and announce our presence. I don't think it will be a problem living this close, but I wanted to make ourselves know. To at least avoid any altercations later on while hunting or what not." Mark diplomatically stated.

"Of course, I am so glad you did. It is great seeing you again, and meeting your family." Carlisle smiled warmly at us.

I finally couldn't take Edward starring any longer and snapped at him. "Will you please stop starring at me? You can try to get into my brain all you want; it isn't going to happen unless I want you in there. And you can try without starring at me you know!"

He finally broke his stare and had the decency to look a little ashamed, "I have never met anyone who could block me before. How are you doing it?" He questioned

"I have a shield that blocks all mental powers." I stated proudly.

"Really? And you can control it? How interesting!" Carlisle exclaimed happily. "Can you expand it to cover anyone else, or is it only able to cover yourself?"

"He really is a curious one isn't he?" I couldn't help but laugh

"I can extend it to cover others, but it takes a lot of energy and I don't like to do it unless I need to." I told him

"Huh, well that is amazing." Carlisle said before turning his attention back to Mark. "So what made you decide to change your diet old friend? Last time I saw you you didn't seem interested in a vegetarian life style."

Mark smiled fondly at me before replying, "Well that's all my little Isabella's doing. After she was changed she couldn't bring herself to hunt humans. After a few days I was getting sick of her whining," Mark grinned and winked at me letting everyone know he was picking on me. I just smiled right back at him. "She saw a grizzly while we were hiding out deep in the woods during the day and totally flipped. She has a little grudge against them you see; well anyway she flipped out and up rooted a tree then chunked hitting the bear. I remembered you hunting animals and told her to give it a try. She attacked without a second though and we haven't looked about since." He reached over and took my hand, giving it a little squeeze before letting it go again.

"Yes well, humans are probably the dirtiest things on this planet. Why would I want to risk grabbing one with a STD when I could get a bear with a rage problem?" I joked trying to get the attention off of me and the reasons why I won't feed from humans.

Mark and Melissa rolled their eyes and laughed with everyone else.

Rosalie spoke for the first time, "I can totally agree with you on that, but I much prefer angry wolves to bears. We have some pretty large ones around here too." She winked at me while saying she prefers wolves to bears.

I couldn't help but smile at her. Maybe she isn't as bitchy as she looks.

"Will you tell us how you know Alice's name?" Jasper asked me as nicely as he could while concerned for his wife.

Alice bounced in our seat and looked at me with large doe eyes.

"Umm, yeah." I glanced over at Mark and he scooted away from Melissa's side and patted the empty spot in between them.

When I started to climb out of the chair with Alice she looked at me with the most pitiful pout I have even see on her face.

"Where are you going?" She asked so sadly it just about broke my heart.

"Darlin' let her go sit with her family. This is going to be hard for her to say. I can feel her hesitance about speaking about this." Jasper patted her hand he was holding then leaned down and scooped her up into his arms and winked at me.

I settled in between Mark and Melissa and Jasper slid down into the chair I had just vacated with Alice securely in his lap.

After Mark had put his arm around me and pulled me into his side and Melissa was holding my hand tightly I began what I had to tell Alice, and by default her family.

"On my 23rd birthday I was attacked by two seriously deranged vampires. I don't have any clue how long they tortured me for." I paused to take a deep breath and Mark squeezed my shoulders once to reassure me to keep going. "The leader is the one who really did all the torture, the other guy just followed along behind him. Anyway, the leader whose name was James, started taunting me to try and get a reaction out of me because I wouldn't scream out, he started telling me about a woman he had come across years before that was the only other person whose blood had smelled better than mine. He acted like I should have been offended because someone's blood was more appealing to a vampire than mine." I scoffed after my last sentence while staring blankly at the wall across from me. Everyone was extremely quite listening to me with rapt attention.

"He pulled out a think bundle of long hair from his pocket and smelled it, then thrust it in my face for me to smell. He said it was all he had left of her. He told me she was put into an asylum by her family because she was seeing visions. He said they called her a crazy witch and locked her up. He was roaming through Mississippi one night and came across the scent of another vampire that was leading into that asylum. He followed the scent and just walked right into the building. Evidently it wasn't an issue getting in like it was getting out. He found a vampire who was working as a nurse. He thought the guy had a pretty sweet gig going because no one would miss the "crazies" is how he put it. He approached the vampire to ask him how well this was working for him, cause he was thinking about finding somewhere like that for himself, but when he approached the other vampire got very defensive and tried to block him from entering one certain hall way. He immediately knew there was a human the vampire was trying to protect. James was sick and demented tracker, and he loved a good game. He kept trying to get to the patient and was getting exceptionally closer each time, he even grabbed her by the hair once and the other vampire chopped off James' hand along with the hair he kept. Then she and the vampire disappeared, nothing was left behind for him to track her scent except her hair. He tracked the vampire's scent and eventually found him, but no girl. The vampire told him he changed her to save her from "a sick son of a bitch" like James. James knew he would be returning to the girl so he killed the man and left the newborn to fend for herself. He kept her hair and remembered her name so if he ever came across her scent or name again he could find her and kill her. He made me smell her hair over and over, and when I wouldn't tell him my name he started calling me by her's, Mary Alice Brandon. I recognized your scent as soon as you flung yourself on me." I smiled sadly at Alice.

She was sobbing into Jasper's chest, and it looked like he would be crying to if he could. I looked around and saw that Esme and Rosalie were sobbing into their husbands shoulders, and Melissa was softly sobbing into the hand that wasn't clutching mine.

Mark was rubbing my back softly to help me keep calm. I hadn't broken down while I was telling everyone, but seeing their reactions was so hard to take.

After what felt like forever Alice broke the silence "Thank you Bella. Thank you so much for letting me know what happened to me. I am so happy to know someone cared enough to try and save me."

Alice sat up and placed her hand on Jasper's cheek while looking deeply into his eyes for a few seconds. It was so personal and intimate I had to look away.

Next thing I knew Alice was in my arms hugging me tightly again. I hugged her back just as fiercely.

When Alice pulled away she looked me right in my eyes and said the last thing I would have ever expected, "I am so sorry. I saw everything they did to you. I didn't know when or where it would happen, but I saw **everything **up until he" she gestured beside her toward Mark "rescued and changed you. I have been seeing you sporadically since then. I am so sorry I couldn't help you Bella."

My eyes filled with venom and I started shaking violently.

Not even Mark knows all the details of what James and Laurent did to me.

**This is my first story so please review and let me know your opinions. I'm pretty nervous about how I am doing so I would appreciate you letting me know how you like it. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_**Stephenie Meyer**_** owns all characters. I'm just having my own fun with Emmett and Bella.**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

The trip felt like it took forever. It was just under seven hours with a forty minute layover in Chicago, but it felt like it took days.

I landed in Knoxville at 4pm and had a car waiting that Ali had secured for me, which turned out to be a black on black 2011 Audi R8. I knew I loved her for a reason!

I am so going to have to get me one of these! This little car can hit zero-sixty in 3.7 seconds; this car is so bad ass! I fit in it too! I feel like a kid that was locked overnight in a candy store, which I'm sure is exactly why Ali got me this car.

Because of this awesome little car I was able to make the 42 miles from Knoxville to Gatlinburg in less than half an hour.

Our house was the first stop on my list. It was on the way into town and a good starting point.

I had built the house for her as a wedding present. It started out as a little one bedroom on the edge of the forest, but I ended up adding three more bedrooms before I "died." I built it on the land I inherited from my grandfather, which was right next to my parent's farm. We were only a few miles from both of our parents, and after we had children that really came in handy.

As I drove towards our house I noticed all the new houses that were on what used to be my parent's farm. It looked like it had turned into a housing development. At the end of the road that led to my house was a closed gate. I parked on the side of the road and ran the rest of the way. When I got there I couldn't believe what I saw.

There was a huge log cabin in place where my modest two story house used to be. It was three stories with what I'm sure were at least eight-ten bedrooms. Even the wrap-around porch I built had been expanded around to the large deck in the back. The forest that used to grow right up to the small back yard was now cleared out for a few acres. There was a large pool, tennis courts, basketball courts, and a large open grass area.

This wasn't our home anymore.

Hanging above the large double front doors was a sign

McCarty_ Manor_

_Bed & Breakfast _

_Est. since 1929_

Someone turned my house into a damn bed and breakfast! I hope to god it wasn't my wife or any of my children.

I couldn't stand to look any longer; I had to get out of there.

I decided to go to the library and see what I could find on our house, and who turned it into the B&B.

I found the tiny library easily; it was in the same place it was while I was human. It is right next to where our favorite dinner is still located. As I walked into the library the forty something year old woman behind the desk looked up from her computer. I heard her heart speed up immediately and could smell her arousal. I met her eyes and smiled sweetly at her, letting my dimples come out to play.

She took my smile and wink as the go ahead it seems because she sat up straighter, pushed her too large breasts out until I though he skin tight sweater was going to rip. She then proceeded to re-cross her legs and hitched up her short skirt ever higher. Let me tell you, the carpet doesn't match the rug in her case!

Hopefully she didn't notice me gag slightly.

"Hi. Welcome to the Gatlinburg Library. I'm Maureen, how can I help you sir?" Maureen asked while batting her heavily make-up covered eyes at me, and flipping her died black hair over her shoulder.

"Well hello there Maureen." I smiled and winked while leaning my large frame on the counter. "I think I might need your help actually, if you wouldn't mind. My name is Luke by the way." I flashed my dimples again, but didn't offer a hand shake. There wasn't anything that could make me touch this woman!

I could smell her arousal getting stronger. It took everything I had not to grimace.

But what better and faster way to get the information I need then to get the librarian to find it for me?

Maureen ran her fingers up the cotton long sleeve shirt covering arm up to my shoulder and said "Anything I can do to help Luke…"

I had to suppress a shudder at her touch and obvious innuendo.

How much more desperate could she be? She wasn't even trying to hide her wedding band from me!

"Well I just recently found out I have very distant relatives that used to live here. I was hoping to get some information about them, and how they passed. I also heard that their family home was turned into a Bed and Breakfast and was hoping to find out how, when, and by whom. Is there any way you could help me find that information?"

"I'm sure I can help you with that sweetheart. You're talking about the McCarty's am I right?" Maureen said with a wink

The poor thing really thought she was being sexy and was going to get somewhere with me.

Well sorry lady!

I simply nodded at her with a small smile.

She typed away on her computer for a few minutes before smiling largely at me, showing me her yellow teeth.

"Here we are. William and Rachael McCarty died in 1958 just a few months apart. The bed and breakfast is the house their son Emmett built for his wife Isa"

"Can you just print out all the information for me to read later? It sounds pretty personal and I would rather read it alone. I'm sure you understand." I interrupted her before she could finish my wife's name.

"Sure sweetheart." She quietly responded while giving what I'm sure she thought was a seductive smile, but really just made her look constipated.

"Thank you." Hopefully she couldn't hear the frustration in my voice that was very obvious to me.

She printed out a few sheets of paper and handed them to me.

"Are you ok?" Maureen asked quietly when she saw me starring out into space.

All I could manage was a nod and a very quiet "Thank you again Maureen. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Sure."

I walked out of the library in a daze holding the papers she printed out for me in a vice grip with her staring after me.

I hopped into the car and grabbed another shirt out of my bag. I wasn't walking around with her scent all over me all day long!

I glanced around to make sure no one was able to see me and stripped off my shirt and replaced it with the clean one at vampire speed.

After rolling down the window and tossing the infected shirt into a nearby dumpster the only other place I could think of going was the cemetery.

I drove slowly and looked around the town that used to hold so many wonderful memories for me. It looked so different now.

The downtown area still looked mostly the same; I'm sure they kept it old fashioned for the tourists.

A few minutes later I pulled up to the cemetery. As I slowly climbed out of the car I took a look around and quickly saw my families' headstones on the other side of the cemetery in the back corner.

Great eyesight is just another perk of being a vampire!

Luckily there was no one around so I ran at my full speed and came to a stop in front of my parents headstones.

They shared a headstone, just like they did everything else in life.

Dad died when he was seventy-one and mom followed a few weeks later at the age sixty-seven.

Next to them was my brother Travis and who I assume was his wife. His wife Lesley had died a few years before him. He died only eight years ago. I tiny grave was next to Travis'; it said it was his son and the date of birth and death were the same as Lesley's date of death. She died giving birth.

My son William was next to their baby. He died at the age of sixty-five.

His wife's name is on the headstone as well, but not her date of death.

Jack is next to their plot, he died when he was twenty-three, just like me.

Next was our headstone. Looking at that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.

Her name and date of birth and death are engraved next to mine.

As I stared at her side of the headstone I noticed it isn't only her name next to mine; our baby's name that she was carrying was engraved in between ours.

She was buried with our daughter.

Our little Emma Rose.

She was named after me, just like she always joked.

They both died forty-three days after I did. Only a few weeks short of Emma's due date, and on her twenty-third birthday.

My knees gave out as the dry sobs took over and I fell to the cold ground over my wife's body. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest just like she used to do and cried for a few minutes.

Finally I shakily pulled the papers the librarian had printed out for me from my pocket and unfolded them.

All it said about my parents is that Dad died of cancer and mom just up and died a few weeks later. I'm sure she grieved herself to death. I had only seen love like theirs with my own wife.

Travis died in a railroad accident, and his wife and child died in childbirth just like I assumed.

William and his wife Heather lived in our house; she is the one who turned it into a B&B after William died. He died after years of battling the same cancer that killed dad.

Jack was shot by a jealous husband of one of his lovers. He was a little ladies man even before I was changed at the age of three; it seems to only have gotten worse.

Next the paperwork said I was killed in a bear attack, no body was found but lots of blood and torn clothing. I always assumed that's what they would think.

Then I read what was written about my sweet, sweet angel. It said she disappeared on her twenty-third birthday. She went for a walk in the woods early in the afternoon. She frequently spent time at the site where I was "killed". When she didn't return home to my mother; who evidently moved in with her after I died; they performed a search. All they found was a lot of blood, torn clothing, and the fetus of our daughter. Emma had been mutilated; her little arms broken and her throat torn out. They assumed another bear or some kind of animal attack of some sort. They assumed she went into early labor and animals descended on them.

As I finished reading I looked up at our names and just stared. I can't believe that happened. I should have been there.

After that thought the shock wore off I snapped.

A haze of despair and rage settled over me and I didn't care if humans were around and saw me; I didn't care about anything anymore except I wasn't there for them.

I let out an inhuman roar and punched a hole in the ground above my grave.

It felt like I was simply a bystander watching a monster being released. It didn't even seem like it was me losing it.

Before I destroyed any headstones or graves around me I ran off into the forest surrounding me. I ran a few miles before I stopped, and then destroyed everything I saw.

I destroyed every tree and bolder within a few hundred yards of me before I was able to stop myself.

I kept thinking over and over that if I would have been there maybe my girls would still be alive. She wouldn't have had a reason to go off in the woods alone if I would have been there!

This is my entire fucking fault!

If I would have been there I would have finally got to meet my little girl that I had wanted since before we got married.

Jack might not have been messing with married women if he had seen how much some spouses love each other, and had a father around.

I could have watched my grandchildren grow up with my wife by my side.

I couldn't think.

All I could do was feel.

I felt complete and total despair, guilt, rage, isolation…

Before I knew it I was already back in my rental car driving back toward Knoxville going 145 mph.

I had to get away.

I drove straight to the departures area of the airport and jumped out of the car and ran a little too fast to be human into the airport.

I left the car running on the curb; I didn't care if it gets returned. I didn't care about getting a parking ticket. I simply didn't care about anything but getting away from my past.

I ran to the first ticket counter I saw and scared the poor girl half to death.

"I need to get to Seattle or somewhere close as soon as possible." I demanded desperately.

She looked at me with concern for a few seconds before she nodded and started typing away.

After a few minutes she looked up at me nervously, "We do have a flight leaving in about forty minutes. You would have a three hour layover in Detroit. It will arrive in Seattle at 3:42 am. This is the soonest I can get you there, and all that is available on either flight is first class. Do you want this one?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"That's perfect. Thank you." I smiled the best I could and handed her my black credit card with a shaky hand.

After telling her I didn't have a bag to check; I had left it in the running car on the curb, she printed out my tickets I was on my way through security.

I am always giving a hard time going through security if a man is the one working the area I go through. I swear they are intimidated by my sized and get a power trip by fucking with me when they think they are in control.

I barely made it to the gate before they were closing the door to the plane, but I made it on.

After getting seated I closed my eyes and zoned out hoping people would think I was sleeping and leave me the hell alone.

I must have really been out of it because when one of the flight attendants shook my shoulder I was actually startled.

I snapped my eyes open and sat up quickly looking at the woman.

"We are going to be landing in just a minute sir." She fluttered her blue heavily lined eyes while she practically purred at me.

I rubbed my left hand over my face roughly, which has turned into a habit lately, and just nodded at her.

When she noticed my wedding ring she pursed her painted red lips and stuck her chest out even further. Some women these days take a wedding ring as a challenge I swear! And this little flight attendant was one of them,

She was pretty I guess, but not my type. She was probably 5'8" with huge fake tits that were about to pop the buttons off of her top. I could smell the dye she was using to make her hair that platinum blonde, and I could practically smell all the collagen that was making her lips pouty.

She was trying desperately to look like Rosie! Ha! I wish she was here to see this woman; she would get a kick out of it.

My type was about four inches shorter with dark hair and eyes. And she was gone, gone forever.

"Honey what are you doing traveling all alone this late at night? I think you need some company when we land." She purred while running her long fake nails down my arm breaking me out of my thoughts.

I am not in the mood for this whore!

"I am on my way home after just finding out that my wife, our baby she was carrying, and our other two children are all dead. Why don't you go find another married man to fuck so you can feel better about yourself tonight." I growled out at her.

She jerked her hand away from me like I just bit her, and spun on her ridiculously high heel and stomped away down the aisle.

We descended a few minutes later and I was the first lined up to head off the plane.

As I walked towards the door the door I could hear the woman I had so nicely rejected talking about how big of an ass I was to her friends.

I starred until she looked over and growled lowly.

Their fear permeated the air immediately; it was delicious. I could smell their blood pumping through their veins, and hear their pulse speeding up.

I could just picture sitting back down in my seat and waiting until everyone else was off the plane; then knocking her two friends' unconscious before they could even scream. I would slowly stock up to her like the predator that I am just to scare her even more, then I would drain her slowly, painfully while she fought uselessly against my iron grip. Then after I finished with her I would drain her two friends while they are still unconscious. They weren't the ones who were bitches; I didn't need to cause them pain.

Oh God! I need to hunt, like now!

I turned and left the plane immediately before I could act out my thoughts.

This three hour layover was going to come in handy with needing a hunt.

I didn't want to tempt myself by staying around humans any longer than necessary so I rushed out of the airport as fast as I could without drawing to much attention to myself.

After wandering around the area by the airport I discovered there wasn't much to hunt around Detroit; even if it was late at night. Finally I was able to find a small herd of white tail doe outside of the city by some farms.

I really didn't want to have to sit around the gate with everyone starring at me, so I stalled a little bit and luckily made it back to the airport just before they started boarding first class. I didn't want to snap at someone again; although that bitch deserved it.

The flight to Seattle passed much like the last flight; except I was a little more aware of my surroundings this time.

No one bothered me what so ever.

We landed twenty minutes early thanks to great tail wind, and I was in my jeep on my way home ten minutes later.

With all the work Rosie has done on my jeep I was able to make it back to Forks in forty minutes.

I was going well over 100 mph up our winding narrow driveway blasting Disturbed as loud as my custom sound system would go.

Hopefully that would give my family a little insight into my mood and they would leave me alone for a while.

I slid to stop just centimeters outside the closed garage door.

Esme would be pissed if I took out another of her decorative garage doors!

As I jumped out of my jeep I noticed a badass truck covered in mud outside the front of the house.

Perfect fucking timing for company!

I paused taking in the truck for a fraction of a second before I blew through the door and was upstairs in my room with music blasting again faster than I ever thought I could move.

I was sitting on my bed with my head in my hands a minute later when I smelt Rosie coming down the hall.

Knowing she is the only one I would even acknowledge I knew she was coming to make sure I was ok.

She didn't even knock, just came in my room and closed the door behind her. She didn't say anything at first just stood inside my door looking at me.

After a few seconds she went to my stereo system and lowered it enough we could hear each other, but not be overheard by everyone else.

Rosie slowly walked over and softly set next to me on the bed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she pulled my hands down, place her freshly manicured hand under my chin, and lifted my face to make me look at her.

"I know it had horrible Em, but it would help if you talked about it a little. I know this from experience. Just tell me the basics of what happened today." She said sternly while her voice still held a loving tone somehow.

I immediately lost it once again.

She had no clue what I went through today! Yes, her death was horrible. But she didn't have a clue how it felt to find out her entire family died when she could have prevented most of it!

I jumped up and started pacing back and forth in front of my bed while practically trying to pull my hair out.

"They are all dead Rosie! Is that what you want to hear? Huh? They are all dead and I wasn't there to help them!" I screamed at her.

She simply sat there and looked at me waiting for me to let it all out.

Sobs racked through my body harder than ever before and I fell to my knees once again.

Rosie was by my side in an instant wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I tried to pull away, I was still angry about her telling me she understood. She simply didn't let me pull away from her and I didn't have the strength to fight. I gave in and sunk against her smaller body.

She held me to her while I sobbed tears that would never fall, never give me any relief.

As I clung to Rosie like my life depended on it I heard what sounded like desperate mumbling then the front door slamming shut, but didn't think anything else about it.

I couldn't have cared less what was happening downstairs.

"Shh Em it's going to be ok." She cooed to me sweetly.

"My parents and brother are dead. My wife and our daughter she was pregnant with are dead. Both of my little boys are dead. Our home that I built with my own hands was turned into a fucking B&B for Christ sakes! I wasn't there! I should have been there!" I whispered out brokenly as I clung to her.

"I'm so sorry Em. I didn't know any of this." She whispered back while soothingly rubbing my back.

"I always wanted a little girl. I loved my boys, but always wanted a little girl to spoil rotten. They found my daughter's mutilated fetus and my wife's blood and torn clothing forty-three days after I was changed. It was in the same spot I got attacked by that fucking bear. Forty-three days Rosie! William died of cancer when he was sixty-five. Jack was shot when he was twenty-three. If I wouldn't have gone out in the woods that day, like she asked me not to, I might have been there. I might have been able save them."

Rosie kept rubbing my back while I ranted.

"I am so sorry I couldn't save you without asking Carlisle to change you Em. I'm so sorry." Her voice broke on the last word.

I pulled back suddenly and looked down at her. I grabbed her hands and looked into her venom filled eyes and told her, "Don't you dare apologize for saving me Rosalie! If it wasn't for you I would be dead and everything still would have happened to them. I love being a vampire, and you know this. I just feel so guilty, and I miss them so much."

She smiled sadly and gave me a big hug and whispered "Thank you for saying that Em." in my ear.

Suddenly I felt like everything was closing in around me and I had to get out of the house.

"Do you feel any better now?" She asked hopefully.

I nodded slowly, "Thanks Rosie. I do feel a little better, but I need to go get some fresh air and maybe hunt. Will you apologize to everyone downstairs for me, and tell Carlisle and Esme I will be back later?"

"Sure Em." She stood and kissed my forehead before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

I didn't want to go downstairs and see anyone, and if I jumped out of my window I would land right outside the glass wall of the living room.

I decided to go out Alice and Jasper's window in the front of the house.

As I made my way to their room I could hear Rosie apologizing for me and telling them I would be back in a while. I could hear mummers in return.

I slid their window open and simply stepped out and let myself fall the two stories to the ground landing on my feet.

I happened to land right in front of that truck I saw earlier, and I smelled the most amazing scent I had ever smelled. It smelled like baby powder, fresh laundry, and something sweet.

Then I heard someone sobbing quietly from the back of the truck, where the scent was coming from.

All my problems seemed to fade away at the sound, and I felt like I had to investigate.

As I walked quietly around the truck I saw a woman sitting on the open tailgate hunched over crying into her hands. She had a tiny frame, and long dark hair hanging in large loose waves down almost to her ass. She reminded me of my wife, she even smelled kind of like I remember her smelling.

I had to comfort her, go to her, and hold her in my arms. I can't explain it; it was almost like a compulsion.

She tensed when I was a few feet away from her, hearing my footsteps approaching.

With one more step in her direction she jumped to her feet and spun around quickly while yelling "I told you now is not the fucking time Mark!"

Our eyes met and I froze while she gasped and her left hand flew to her cover her mouth.

My eyes zoned in on the ring still resting on her third finger.

She was still wearing the wedding ring I placed on her finger eighty-one years ago.

My Bella was standing in front of me, as a vampire, and she was still wearing my ring. I couldn't move, I couldn't even think anything except _"She's here! She's alive! Well kind of alive anyway."_

In the few seconds we stood frozen starring at each other my family was outside and standing behind me. Jasper and Edward were flanking me ready to help defend our family if necessary.

In the next instant a male vampire was in front of Bella crouched in a defensive position snarling at me. A fraction of a second after him a woman ran up and crouched beside her growling at me as well.

The male was fairly tall, a little over six feet it seemed. He had a lean body, much like Jasper's. He had a blonde mop of hair, and was a very good looking man if I had to admit it.

A crippling amount of rage hit me that this man and woman were trying to defend Bella from **me**!Then an irrational amount of jealousy hit me so hard and so fast all I could do was roar out "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY WIFE! NOW!"

Everyone gasped when I said the word wife, and the woman next to Bella stood immediately looking back and forth between us.

Bella remained frozen with her hand covering her mouth and venom filling her eyes. She was shaking so hard I was scared she was going to collapse.

The man, still crouched in front of Bella, growled loudly at me before my statement seemed to registered with him. He straightened up after looking me over once more and seemingly deciding that I wasn't going to attack her, and looked at her over his shoulder (still not wanting to turn his back on me.)

When the man relaxed his stance somewhat the woman standing next to Bella took a few steps back and stood off to the side, but still close enough to jump in if needed.

"Bella?" He asked. When she didn't respond he turned half way toward her, still not turning his back on me.

"Bella?" He said a little louder and snapped his fingers right in front of her face.

He still didn't get a response.

"Baby Girl!" he practically shouted at her.

At hearing that term of endearment I lunged for him.

No one calls MY WIFE any term of endearment except me! No one and I mean NO ONE yells at her!

I'm going to rip this fucker limb from limb!

Edward had evidently read this from my mind because he grabbed me before I could even take a step, and Japer sensing my rage grabbed my other arm almost immediately after Edward.

Even between the two of them they weren't a match for my strength, and the rage flowing through my system just added to it. I threw all my strength into my struggle and was almost free when Jasper pushed enough calm and lethargy into my system to stop me from struggling against them completely.

When finally I stopped fighting against them Carlisle stepped in between me and the man still shielding my wife.

The only movement Bella made during the struggle was moving her eyes from my face to my left hand. She was starring at my wedding ring.

"Everyone needs to calm down." Carlisle exclaimed with a shaky voice while still maintaining an air of authority.

I had never acted like this and everyone in my family seemed to be shaken up by it.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were all standing far enough behind us and off to the side to be out of the way if a fight broke out, but still close enough to see and hear everything.

"Now, what's going on?" He asked with a calmer voice looking between Bella, the man, and me.

Bella finally snapped out of her trance and immediately took in the man's stance in front of her. She looked totally confused as to why he would be guarding her.

"He is trying to protect my wife from me; her own fucking husband!" I roared out.

Jasper hit me with calm again before I could even think about going for another attack.

Bella ignored my outburst and put her hand on his shoulder and I couldn't help the loud growl that erupted from my chest.

Who the fuck was this guy that he was protecting her and she was comforting him? How could she be with another man while she is still wearing the rings that I gave her?

She completely ignored my growls and nodded at the man. He stared at her for a few seconds with an incredulous look before she raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head but moved to stand behind her.

The douche bag actually thought I would hurt her even after I told them she was my wife!

Finally she slowly looked up to meet my gaze, and all the rage I had in my system just melted away.

I shrugged Edward and Jasper off of me and slowly walked up to her; stopping just a few inches away.

I needed to touch her. I needed to hold her, but I was scared to move to fast and scare her away, or that she would just disappear and would have been some sort of dream.

Slowly, as if she was scared I would disappear or wasn't real too, she reached out and gently laid her palm against my cheek.

I couldn't help the sob that broke out of my throat at her touch and leaned my cheek into her hand. It felt so good to be touched by her again.

I brought my hand up and laid it over her hand that was still on my cheek, giving it a little squeeze.

She was shaking so badly that if she was human she wouldn't have been able to stand.

I moved my hands up to cradle her face slowly; terrified that she was going to disappear.

"Bells?" I asked quietly while I trailed my thumb over her plump lower lip; just like I always did when we were lost in our own little world while we were human.

Her nod was so small if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have seen her move.

Suddenly she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and started sobbing violently.

"Emmett? Oh God Emmy." She said between her sobs and squeezed me tighter.

"Shh baby. I've got you. I'm here now and I'm not leaving you again." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair releasing the sobs I had been trying to hold a bay.

God it felt so right to have her back in my arms. She was even more beautiful than my memory served, and she smelt so damn good!

After bending down to hold her for a few minutes while we both cried I reached down and grabbed her under the thighs and lifted her up so we wouldn't be at such and awkward angle.

She immediately wrapped her legs around my hips, and locked her ankles behind my back like she had done hundreds of times during our life together.

I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of her wrapped around me again after all this time. She felt so damn good.

We stood there holding each other for what could have been minutes or hours until I looked up and noticed our families were gone. I had totally forgotten about them and from the look on her face when she looked around she had too.

I couldn't stop starring at her. She was so beautiful.

She still looked like my Bella, just perfected. Her hair was several inches longer than it ever was while she was human. It was ticker and wavier too.

The little bump on her nose had smoothed out, and the scar on her chin from where she fell when we were playing hide and seek in the woods when she was eight years old was gone. Her top lip was still a little fuller then her bottom lip.

She was the same height, and still had the same figure as she did when she wasn't pregnant with one of my children. She still had the perfect little hourglass figure most women would kill for.

Her breasts were just as big as they would get while she was pregnant, and her ass was still to die for.

As I was looking her over she pulled back to watch my reactions. She stayed wrapped around me, and I couldn't have been happier for it.

I smiled when I met her eyes then said, "God I missed you so much baby."

As I said this I lowered my lips to kiss her for the first time in seventy-five years.

When our lips were mere millimeters apart she abruptly pulled her head away from mine.

Startled my eyes snapped up to be met with big beautiful venom filled golden eyes.

"You never came back Emmett." She said whispered with so much agony I nearly fell to the ground.

_**

* * *

**_

I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I have been moving, working, trying to find another job, and had to drive 17 hours just to pick up my dogs. Thank you guys for sticking with me! I have really appreciated all your reviews, but feel free to leave more! I had a hard time writing this chapter, so let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_**Stephenie Meyer**_** owns all characters. I'm just having my own fun with Emmett and Bella.**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

_When Alice pulled away she looked me right in my eyes and said the last thing I would have ever expected, "I am so sorry. I saw everything they did to you. I didn't know when or where it would happen, but I saw __**everything **__up until he" she gestured beside her toward Mark "rescued and changed you. I have been seeing you sporadically since then. I am so sorry I couldn't help you Bella." _

_My eyes filled with venom and I started shaking violently. _

_Not even Mark knows all the details of what James and Laurent did to me._

_

* * *

_

"I want you to know right now that it wasn't your fault. I had three different visions involving those sick vampires, what happened had the best outcome." Alice said quietly while staring at her hand that were now clasped in her lap.

Mark and I stared at her completely astounded and she quickly continued.

"The first vision I had had been of them coming through your town to hunt. They decided they were going to feast and ended up killing nineteen people before they moved on. Those nineteen included you and your entire family. The second was them coming across you sitting on your porch swing crying. They savagely murdered your entire family in front of you; saving your children for last. Then they tortured you much the same as they ended up doing. Only that time you would have died. They then would have then continued on into the town. By them crossing you out in the woods, and Mark killing them, there is no telling the number of people you two saved. I know you have blamed yourself for your little girl dying, but the rest of your family was spared Bella." She smiled at me sadly then looked to Mark with awe.

"I had never before seen anyone as fierce as you were while fighting to save her Mark. It was incredible." Alice smiled at Mark; then giggled and looked at me saying, "That is until I saw you fighting those two men when you guys saved Melissa. You are wicked Bella!"

Mark, Melissa, and I all laughed at her remark, and I was extremely grateful for the change in subject. I didn't want anyone to ask questions about what happened to me.

"What can I say, I'm bad-ass!" I smirked

As soon as I finished my statement Alice's giggle was cut off and a blank look crossed her face.

"Whats wrong with her?" Mark asked alarmed

"She is having a vision." Jasper said while looking to Edward who had a confused look on his face.

Just as quickly as it came Alice snapped back to life and looked to Edward who just shrugged his shoulders. A second later he shook his head and then looked curiously at me.

"What's going on?" I asked. To be honest I was a little freaked out by the look Edward was giving me.

He shook his head like he was trying to clear his thoughts when Alice answered my question.

"I just had a vision of our brother." Alice said and looked to Carlisle before continuing, "He was at a cemetery then everything went blurry and next I saw him driving as fast at the Audi R8 would go to the airport. I have no idea where he is going though. He didn't make any decisions where he was going, just that he was leaving."

Carlisle opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Edward interrupted "No. He won't answer if any of us call. He needs to work this out on his own."

Carlisle simply nodded while Esme looked completely heartbroken for her son.

I leaned over and whispered in Mark's ear low enough only he could hear me "We should leave Mark. They need"

"You are not leaving Bella!" Alice screeched interrupting my whispering.

"How?" Was all I could get out; I know she didn't hear me.

"I saw you guys leaving silly. He isn't coming home and we want you guys to stay. We are still getting to know each other, and I just found you. I'm not ready for you to leave me yet." She pouted out her bottom lip and her large round eyes got even larger. After a second her bottom lip started to quiver a little. This girl has the puppy dog face down to an art!

"Okay Alice." was the only response I could think of.

A few hours passed of us all sitting around talking and getting to know each other better, and Mark and Carlisle catching up. I found I simply adored Esme, and Rose was definitely one of the funniest most laid back women I had ever met. I could tell that she loved her family very deeply and was very worried about her brother. I really liked her.

Alice is… well she is just Alice. I felt a very strong sisterly affection towards her.

Jasper was hilarious and kept trying to get me to wrestle with him. "Come on Darlin!" He wined "The only person here that can come close to beating me is Edward and he cheats!"

"I don't cheat! It isn't like I can turn off my mind reading abilities Jasper!" Edward fumed

I could help but laugh at them. It was obvious that was something Edward heard a lot about.

"You can fight her after we finish planning our shopping trip for next weekend Jasper!" Alice snapped.

I am quickly learning that you don't mess with Alice's shopping.

Alice smiled at my laughter of her reprimanding her husband while I just shrugged at the boys, and mouthed _Sorry_.

Edward seemed pretty cool, but not being able to read me was creeping him out so he kind of kept away from me.

Esme and Melissa were in a deep discussion about what to do to make her garden even more beautiful, and Alice and Rose were arguing about which store was going to be our sixth visit when Alice slipped into another vision.

Within a second Edward and dialing his cell and had a horrified look on his face.

"What's happening Alice? Darlin? What's wrong?" Jasper asked when she came out of the vision while shaking her lightly.

Before she could answer she slipped back into another vision. Edward hung up from his third attempt to call whoever and he relaxed.

"A flight attendant was hitting on Em, and he totally let her have it. Then he was leaving the plane and heard the flight attendant talking about him being an ass and he thought about waiting till everyone else was off the plane and killing her and her two friends. But he realized what he was planning and left the plane and is going to hunt." Alice rushed out looking relived.

When she said "Em" I couldn't help the rush of emotions that came crashing down on me. Almost as soon as I felt them they were replaced with so much love and affection it almost took my breath away.

I looked over at Jasper questioningly. Smiling he walked over and leaned down to whisper in my ear "I felt so much hurt, despair, and a sense of being alone coming from you I thought I should let you feel how much Mark and Melissa love you, and how much everyone in my family already cares about you. You will never be alone again Bella."

I was hugging Jasper before I knew what I was doing. Jasper pulled me closer and hugged me back tightly then kissed the top of my head.

When I finally released him I looked over at Alice. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were filled with venom tears as she watched us hug. I just smiled right back at her.

Jasper walked back toward the chair he had been sitting on while talking to Edward. As he sat down Alice slipped off the arm she had perched herself on and kissed him sweetly.

I looked around and saw everyone paired up perfectly. Each and every couple fit perfectly, and you could practically see all the love radiating between them. That was something I would never feel again.

Sure I have found some men I thought were attractive; even some I could see myself liking somewhat, but it was never enough because they weren't him. I had my one true love and he's gone forever.

**

* * *

**

I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I kind of hit a block, but I'm a figuring it out. I wanted this chapter to be a lot longer, but I really felt it should end there. I'm sorry it's so short. I will be updating soon though, I swear! Thank you everyone for your reviews! I am very happy to hear everyone is so happy with my story so far. If you have any suggestion just let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_**Stephenie Meyer**_** owns all characters. I'm just having my own fun with Emmett and Bella.**

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

We sat and talked for hours laughing at stories everyone was sharing, especially stories Mark and Carlisle were telling about each other. Evidently Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Edward were all having a hard time believing the Carlisle used to be a trouble maker. Esme said she sees that side of him when they are alone, if you catch my drift…

Around 3:45am Jasper was finally starting wearing me down and I was considering kicking his ass like he so desperately wanted.

"Jasper I really don't want to hurt you in front of your family. Who wants to be embarrassed by a woman half their size? I bet Mark would put up a good fight. I'm the only person that has ever beaten him." I goaded Jasper.

"You're spoutin' bullshit woman! I think you're scared." Jasper drawled with a smirk trying to provoke me.

I looked over at Mark who was grinning and nodding his head. "Make him call you Daddy!" he snickered.

Alice was shaking trying to hold in her laughter and support her husband, even though she already knew the outcome; while everyone else was laughing watching our banter.

I sighed acting exasperated "Fine you big baby! I'll make you cry and call me Daddy and emasculate you in front of your wife and family." I stood up and started for the back door when I heard loud music blaring from a car coming closer to the house an extreme speed.

Jasper and Edward both tensed and everyone was looking towards the front of the house just waiting for something to happen.

"I can't understand any of his thoughts. What are you getting from him Jasper?" Edward asked frantically.

"Guilt, shame, despair, agony, loneliness, and too many others to name. But those are the most prominent." Jasper rushed out.

Disturbed was playing extremely loud in a car that came screeching to a halt in front of the house. Before any of us could even move from our places by the back of the house the front door flew open and a large man practically flew up the stairs without so much as a pause. He went up so fast he was nothing but a blur. A door upstairs slammed shut and music was blaring again within a second.

As soon as his scent infiltrated my senses I was immediately hit with memories of my husband. The man that ran through the house, whom I can only assume is the missing Cullen, was a little bit larger than I remember my husband being. The Cullen smelled just like I remember him smelling too, like fresh grown tobacco, a little bit of cotton, and clean mountain air.

Everyone stayed frozen for a few seconds shocked about what had just happened.

Rose went to take a step towards the stairs, but Edward stopped her "He wants to be alone Rose." He said quietly; wrapping his arm around her shoulders to stop her from following.

"I don't give a damn about what he _wants_ right now Edward! He is hurting." Rose shrugged off his arm and walked up the stairs at a fast human pace.

I slowly sank down onto the couch clutching my chest. It felt like my heart was going to explode.

Mark and Melissa were watching me closely while I took everyone else in. I already felt like they were part of our extended family and I hated to see them hurting.

Esme started to cry silently while Carlisle wrapped his arms around her. Edward started pacing around the room and seemed to be concentrating quite hard; I assume he was listening to his brother and wife's thoughts. Alice was sitting in a chair starring off into space going in and out of visions. Poor Jasper looked like he was about to drop.

"I'm sorry but I need to leave. I can't take all these feelings right now and it is something he needs to work through on his own. I-I need to leave." Jasper rambled and headed for the back door quickly.

"You can't leave Jazz. You will be needed soon." Alice said ominously right as Jasper's hand closed around the door handle of the French doors.

When he turned to ask what she meant we all heard yelling coming from upstairs.

"They are all dead Rosie! Is that what you want to hear? Huh? They are all dead and I wasn't there to help them!" Cullen was screaming.

His voice was a deep baritone and so so smooth. Cullen's voice sounded so much like his, only a little deeper and smoother. I couldn't handle it.

"I-I hav-ve to l-leave. I-I'm s-sorry." I stuttered out trying not to fall apart in front of everyone. Mark stepped forwardand tried to reach out to me but I flinched back and said, "Not-t now M-Mark." and rushed out the open front door. I only made it to my truck before I broke down.

This was all just too much to handle. His nickname, his smell, I couldn't handle it; not today.

I opened my tailgate and sat down sobbing for a few minutes until I heard quiet footsteps coming closer to me and tensed up. I really wanted to get a hold of myself before I saw anyone, especially Mark. He will already be worried enough without seeing me cry like this. I just wanted to get a hold of myself so we could say our goodbyes and go home.

I heard Mark take another step closer and I just snapped.

"I told you now is not the fucking time Mark!" I yelled as I jumped down from my tailgate and spun to face him. Only it wasn't Mark; it was Emmett.

My husband, whom I thought had been dead for the past seventy-five years, was standing in front of me.

I was in shock.

Everything around us faded away and I couldn't see anything except him. God her was so gorgeous! When his hand moved a faint shimmer caught my attention and I noticed he was still wearing his wedding ring.

Before I could ponder that I was snapped out of my little trance by Jasper and Edward holding back a snarling and struggling Emmett; while Mark was crouched in front of me growling back at him.

I had no clue what happened, but I couldn't figure out why Mark would be protecting me from my husband. And to tell the truth I didn't like the fact he was growling at her either.

I was still looking between them when Emmett roared out "He is trying to protect my wife from me; her own fucking husband!"

I don't remember ever seeing Em that angry and I knew that I needed to put a stop to all of this, but before I could do anything he relaxed a little and stopped struggling.

Alice was right; Jasper was needed.

I put my hand on Mark's shoulder, and when Emmett growled loudly again I squeezed hard before he could react ad growl in return.

Mark looked at me for a second before he realized I wanted him to move aside then gave me an incredulous look. All I had to do was raise an eyebrow and he knew I was serious and would kick his ass if he didn't move. He shook his head at me like he couldn't believe me, but he didn't know who Emmett was to me. He finally moved to stand behind me; I know he was trying to protect me, but it wasn't necessary.

I slowly looked up at Emmett and met his eyes finally, and all of his rage melted from his body.

Emmett shrugged Edward and Jasper off immediately as our eyes met and walked slowly towards me; stopping just a few inches in front of me.

I was so scared he was going to disappear if I moved; if I touched him he would fade away and it would have been some sick dream. But I had to make sure he was really in front on me, so I slowly reached my shaking hand up and laid it against his cheek.

When my hand connected a sob broke out of his throat and he leaned into my touch. It felt so amazing to touch him after all this time. I finally felt alive again.

Emmett slowly reached up and squeezed my hand gently before reaching out to cradle my face in his large hands once again.

I was shaking so badly I could hardly stand, and I know if I was human I would have been unconscious by now.

While slowly running his thumb along my bottom lip, which still drove me crazy after all this time, he asked quietly; like he was scared I wasn't real either "Bells?"

Hearing his voice; hearing him saying my name; I couldn't stop myself any longer, and I nodded before launching myself into his arms and sobbing harder than I ever had before.

He instantly wrapped his big strong arms around me and hugged me to him.

I somehow managed to say "Emmett? Oh God Emmy." Between my sobs and buried my face farther into his neck and squeezed him tighter. I couldn't help but to start to cry even harder at the relief from being held in his arms again. I had dreamed about this very thing for seventy-five years, but never even hoped it would come true.

"Shh baby. I've got you. I'm here now and I'm not leaving you again." Emmett whispered brokenly as he hugged me to him tighter and buried his face in my hair and started sobbing with me.

We stood holding each other for a few minutes with Em leaned over before he grabbed the backs of my thighs and lifted me up; I immediately wrapped my legs around his hips and squeezed him to me tighter.

During our lifetime together this was a common stance for us. With me being shorter than average and Emmett being so damn big it made it easier for us to hug or kiss if he held me. Not to mention it felt amazing to be wrapped around him.

He obviously thought it felt good too judging by the quiet moan that left his mouth when I wrapped my legs around him.

I don't know how long we stood there holding each other crying, but when I felt Em lift his face from my hair I remembered our families and looked around for them. They evidently decided to give us at least the illusion of privacy because they were nowhere in sight; though I doubt Mark was very far away.

I looked back at Emmett to find him already staring at me with a small smile on his face. I thought I had remembered him pretty well, but he was so much more beautiful than my memory did justice.

His hair was a little darker brown, almost black, but still just as curly. His facial features were a little stronger and more angular. His lips, that were just begging to be kissed, were still as I remembered them.

He seemed to be larger; a little taller and had even more muscle. He was absolutely stunning. I pulled back a little to get a better look at his face and watched the different reactions he had as he took in the new me.

When he finally made his way back up to my face and found me watching him he smiled at me. With those dimples I had missed so damned much flashing at me he whispered "God I missed you so much baby."

As I internally melted from hearing him calling me "baby" again and seeing those damned dimples Em leaned down to kiss me. Butterflies erupted in my long vacant stomach as I anticipated the feel of his delicious lips on mine once again.

When our lips were but millimeters apart I closed my eyes, and that's when everything came rushing back to me. He never came back. He let me believe he was dead for seventy-five years.

Before our lips could touch I jerked my head back a few inches and both of our eyes snapped open.

The hurt look on his face was almost completely blurred out by all the venom that was filling my eyes. I managed to barley whisper out through all the pain "You never came back Emmett."

I untangled myself from around him immediately and I felt his knees weaken a little bit. He stared at me with a panicked look as I slid down his body and took a few steps away from him to put some space between us.

I can't believe I just flung myself at him! I've always known how much Emmett loved me, and I don't doubt that now, but let me believe he was dead. Who even knew what, or who, he had been doing for the past seven and a half decades!

"I am so sorry I didn't come back Bella. But I thought I was doing the right thing. You have to believe me baby. Please…" Emmett all but begged as he took a step toward me.

I match his advance with a backwards step of my own and gave him a warning look. I was starting to breathe harder and get angry.

He ignored my step back and look, and took another step and reached his arms out towards me like he wanted to embrace me. Once again I matched his step with one of my own and growled very low. He finally headed my warning; stopped his advance and dropped his arms.

"Baby I didn't come back because I didn't want to hurt you or our kids. I wanted to come back after I was changed, but I was a very volatile newborn. I have slipped up Bella, and I didn't want that to be anywhere around y'all."

"Well you have had seventy-four years after your newborn faze to come back to me and you never have Emmett!" I all but yelled at him.

"I didn't want this for you. You don't deserve this life Bella. You are so good baby; you deserve to be in heaven. In heaven with our kids." He whispered out while twirling his wedding ring around his finger and looked down at his feet.

"You had no right to make that decision for me Emmett!" I screamed out while clenching and unclenching my fists. I was trying so hard not to lose my temper. I was trying to stop myself from appraising him and finding his weaknesses to get myself ready for a fight. I didn't want to know how to hurt him, how to defeat him.

"If I had come back I could have attacked you! I could have killed you and our children, our parents, our neighbors, our friends. Is that what you want to hear? I could have killed you! I couldn't have lived with myself if I had hurt one of you. I have killed before and that will always haunt me, but if I had hurt one of ya'll I would have wanted to die. And it's not like we can kill ourselves! I will never forgive myself for not being there with ya'll, for not being there while our kids and grandkids grew up Bella!" He finally lost his temper and yelled at me.

"You could have come back when you got a hold of yourself Emmett!"

"I just went back there today and saw that you _died _a month and a half after I did. You wouldn't have been there even if I had gone back, you would have already been long gone!"

"That's where you are wrong! I stayed after I was changed. I couldn't leave our children unprotected after what happened. I had to make sure they weren't going to suffer the same fate as me. We stayed out in the woods and made sure they were safe. After Mark finally drug me away I went back for months every year! Only twelve vampires ever came within twenty mile radius of Gatlinburg over the past seven and a half decades, and guess what? None of them were you! I hunted down every last one of them and the ones who refused to never go anywhere near there again died. I protected our family while you were off playing with your new one Emmett! Mark protected your family while you were off playing in high school!" I was now yelling practically in his face.

Don't you dare throw him in my face _WIFE_!" He practically spat the word wife and it broke my heart a little more. I knew I shouldn't be saying some of what I was, but I couldn't help it.

"I did what I thought was best for you and our children Bella! It has killed me not going back to you, I have been miserable every second since I walked out our back door to get fire wood! I have missed you so much, but evidently you haven't missed me as much." He was yelling until he whispered the last part.

"This" He held his wedding ring up in my face "has still held the same meaning for me. I have always loved you just as much as I did while human. Fuck that! I love you even more then I did! I have been faithful to you since you were born! But obviously you don't love me as much anymore if you can be with another man!"

"What the fuck are you talking about Emmett?" I yelled totally confused.

"The guy that was crouched in front of you trying to protect you; protect you from ME! The same guy who you are telling me protected our children when I didn't!" Emmett was screaming at me by this point. "How could you be with another man Bella?" He whispered in a broken voice "How could you love someone else, be with someone else while you are still wearing your wedding ring? The wedding ring I put on your beautiful figure, did you not love me as much as I love you? I always thought you did." His eyes were filled with venom and while he was talking and a sob broke out on the last word.

I was stunned. He thought that I didn't love him. He thought that I had replaced him with Mark! My brain was screaming at me to tell him he was wrong, but my body was frozen starring at me with my mouth hanging open.

Emmett shook his head sadly and turned to walk back to his house.

My body finally decided to cooperate somewhat and I was able to grab his arm before he got to far away.

"No, Emmett no!" I whispered out. I wasn't capable of speaking louder so thankfully he heard me.

He stopped walking but didn't turn around. He just put his hands in his pockets and looked straight ahead.

"Mark saved me; he isn't more than my brother, my sire. He saved my life, killed the vampires that were torturing me, turned me, taught me everything about being a vampire, and became my brother and best friend. His mate is Melissa." I whispered out. "I have never stopped loving you Em. I have never stopped missing you, and I love you more than anything. But I am very confused right now. I want to be mad at you. I want to blame you. I want to hate you, but I don't. I love you so much Emmy." My voice broke on my last sentence. I couldn't lose him now that I found him. He is hurting and it's my fault. He didn't come back because he loves me enough to do what was best for me and our family. I can see that and hopefully it isn't too late, but I am still so hurt.

"I love you too baby, so fucking much." He whispered so low I almost didn't hear him and turned to face me again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_**Stephenie Meyer**_** owns all characters. I'm just having my own fun with Emmett and Bella.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

EMPOV

I can't believe she would throw that guy in my face. He is the one who saved her; he is the one who changed her; he is the one who helped her protect my family while I was sitting around moping about fucking missing them. She really did have every right to move on, but it hurts so fucking much to see and hear about it. My love for her couldn't fade away with time, but I guess she didn't feel the same way. I couldn't stand here looking at her anymore; I just wanted to be alone for a while. I headed inside to tell my family I would be leaving for a few days. I was going to head to the ranch I bought in Montana a few years ago.

Before I was able to get more than two steps away I felt a warm little hand grab my arm. "No, Emmett no!" She whispered out so quietly I almost didn't hear her. Butterflies erupted in my stomach from her touch and I had to put my hands in my pockets to keep myself from reaching out and grabbing her.

"Mark saved me; he isn't more than my brother, my sire. He saved my life, killed the vampires that were torturing me, turned me, taught me everything about being a vampire, and became my brother and best friend. His mate is Melissa." She whispered out. "I have never stopped loving you Em. I have never stopped missing you, and I love you more than anything. But I am very confused right now. I want to be mad at you. I want to blame you. I want to hate you, but I don't. I love you so much Emmy."

He's not her mate! Fucking brother; I guess I would have protected either Rose or Alice much the same way. That also explains that blonde chick that was standing beside Bella. Maybe we still have a chance?

"I love you too baby, so fucking much." It came out as a whisper so low I was worried she might not have heard me. I turned slowly to face her and she let her hand drop that had been holding my arm. I immediately pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her little arms around me and fisted my shirt in her hands; holding onto me for dear life. I kissed the top of her head when she started crying again and rocked us back and forth until her cries quieted.

"I'm so sorry baby. I know you love me and I want you to be happy; even if you are happier with someone else." I said quietly into her hair.

"I could never be happy with anyone but you Em! I haven't even as much as looked at another man since I realized I loved you as a little girl. Please believe me when I say that there isn't anyone else but you." She all but begged me while starring at me with her large golden eyes.

"I know baby, I know. Shhhh." I started rocking us again until she had calmed back down.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you and that I upset you. It has been a crazy day and I just snapped at the mention of another man around you." I murmured and kissed her hair again.

She pulled back to look at me with fire in her eyes and firmly stated, "Emmett Dale McCarty I told you all those years ago that I would love you forever, and I damn well meant it!"

I couldn't help but smirk down and my beautiful wife. "God I have missed that sexy little smart-ass mouth of your baby." She beamed back up at me.

I looked down at her beautiful smile that I had missed so much. I could be having the worst of days and she could smile at me and everything would just wash away. Nothing could be bad in the world when she smiled at me like that.

While I was starring at her, her smile slowly faded and she bit her lower lip gently. It always drove me absolutely fucking crazy when she did that, and now isn't any different. I raised my hand up to cup her jaw and ran my thumb across her lip to free it from her teeth's assault. Her lips were even softer than I remembered and all I wanted was to feel them against my own lips.

We were both breathing heavily by this point and we hadn't even kissed yet.

"Emmett" Bella whispered.

I glanced up at her eyes to see that they were trained on my lips.

"Isabella" I all but groaned before I slowly leaned down to capture her lips. I wanted to give her the chance to turn away. The only move she made was to tilt her head further up and reach up on her tippy toes to meet me half way.

I slowly leaned down the rest of the way and very gently placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips. When I pulled away and opened my eyes she still had her eyes closed and had the sweetest content smile on her face.

I leaned my forehead against hers and her eyes slowly fluttered open. I caressed her cheek while she played with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"I love you" Bella whispered while looking into my eyes.

I smiled so wide that I thought it might split my face in two, and placed a kiss on the tip of her cute little nose before whispering "I love you too baby."

Bella pulled me to her and hugged me tightly. We stood together wrapped up in each other's arms for a few more minutes until I reluctantly pulled away enough to stand up.

"Before we can move forward I guess we need to talk about everything that's happened since the last time we saw each other huh?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, we need to talk. I will tell you anything and everything you want to know, but Bella I need you to do the same thing. Earlier you said that Mark killed the vampires that were torturing you; then he changed you. I need to know what happened to you baby." I told her matter-of-factly. I wasn't going to let her get away with not telling me and acting like nothing had happened to her.

She nodded slowly while looking at her hands and said "Okay, let's go inside and talk then."

"You want to talk about this in front of everyone?" I figured she would want to go somewhere private.

"Alice is the only person that really knows what happened. She might be able to help me get everything out, and if it gets to be too much she can take over." She muttered looking a little scared.

"Baby how does Alice know what happened to you and why is she the only one who knows? Didn't ya'll just meet? Don't Mark and Melissa know?" I was totally confused know.

"Well Alice saw it. She didn't know who I was, when it would happen, or where it would happen, but she saw it." Bella explained sounding almost as confused as I was now.

"Uhh…okay?" was my brilliant response to that.

"That in its self is a long story. We'll explain all of that later; I promise." Bella said and smiled sweetly at me before taking my hand and dragging me towards my house.

I think we were both nervous walking into the house. I know our families were curious about what the hell was going on. They left us outside to give us some privacy but let's be honest; they were all sitting inside totally quite trying to listen to everything being said between us.

As we walked through the door holding hands everyone was starring at us with wide curious eyes. Bella was clearly uncomfortable with everyone's questioning looks, so I decided to try and break the tension when she squeezed my hand and stepped into my side more. I released her hand and put my arm around her, pulling her to my side. Bella immediately wrapped her little arms around my waist tightly and curled into my body. Smiling I kissed the top of her head and hugged her close to me; wrapping her up in my arms.

"Well, my darling family, I would like to introduce you to my wife of eighty-one years Isabella Marie McCarty." I couldn't help but grin as I said it. I knew damn well that she had already been introduced to everyone in my family, but it was a good way to break the tension. Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Melissa all laughed quietly while Edward and Rose rolled their eyes at me. Carlisle just shook his head with a small smile on his face, and Mark was staring intently between Bella and me.

Bella slapped my chest, hard enough to kind of hurt to be completely honest, and rolled her eyes while saying, "I've already met them dumbass." She immediately squeezed me a little tighter and snuggled into me a little more. I couldn't help but hug her a little more to me and kiss her forehead.

Mark got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to us cautiously. He was watching us very intently; almost like he was waiting for us to do something.

As soon as he was in front of us Bella decided to break the awkward silence. "Em this is my brother Mark, Mark this is my husband Emmett. Em the blonde over there smiling like a loon is Melissa. She is Mark's mate and my sister." As soon as she had said Melissa's name she started waving at me like an excited child and smiled even wider. I couldn't help but chuckle a little and wave back.

"Mel you have issues." Bella said while laughing at her as well. Melissa just shrugged her shoulders and winked at me.

Mark looked me up and down a few times sizing me up, so I decided to do the same to him. He had much the same body type as Jasper; tall and lean, but he was more muscular than Jasper. He had a few scars too; I'm sure he was an amazing fighter.

I took a deep breath and looked from Mark to Melissa to my entire family, and finally to my beautiful wife. "I want to apologize for my behavior outside. I totally lost it and I am very sorry. Mark I want to say thank you for being willing to protect Bella. I'm glad she's had someone to watch out for her all this time." I said all the while looking Mark in the eye.

Bella scoffed and muttered, "Like I need anyone to protect me."

I pulled back from her and smirked before flexing my arms and saying "In case you haven't noticed baby I am _huge_!" My smirk became a grin when I saw her checking me out. I flexed my pecks a few times to make them bounce and wiggled my eyebrows when her eyes shot up to mine. That used to always make her laugh and she didn't disappoint this time. She rolled her eyes at me but couldn't help the little giggles that escaped.

I heard a few of my family members laugh quietly or remark about me acting like a child, but they mostly sat back and watched us interact.

Mark cleared his throat and brought Bella and I back to reality.

"Right, sorry. Where was I? So, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I playfully glared at Bella and she smiled sweetly at me.

I seriously turned back to Mark. "Thank you Mark, for everything you have done for my wife. Thank you for saving her, changing her, helping her into this life, and protecting her and our family when I wasn't there to do it myself. I will owe you for the rest of eternity. Thank you; you're a good man." I said; my voice heavy with emotion. I reached my hand out to offer a handshake; kind of as a peace offering as well as a thank you.

He searched my eyes for a second before reaching out and taking my hand in a firm shake and a nod of his head.

"She was right when she said she could take care of herself. It's just instinct to jump in front of the women you know." He said smiling and releasing my hand.

"But the honor was truly mine in being there for her." He said with such sincerity I couldn't doubt him for a second.

Then he got a mischievous smile on his face and glanced at Bella quickly before mock whispering, "Even though she is a major pain in the ass about 99.999% of the time!"

Before I could even laugh at his comment, because it is so true, he was suddenly on his knees on the floor ten feet from where he had been standing, and Bella was no longer in my arms. She was standing behind him with his arms pinned behind his back in what had to be an extremely painful position.

I watched wide eyed as she pulled his arms farther up his back and put more pressure on them; all the while he was grimacing in pain.

"What do you have to say now Mark?" She asked in a voice totally innocent of what she was doing.

"That you have lost your touch woman!" Mark gritted out between clenched teeth. Melissa started laughing at his comment while my family and I all watched on amused. Bella simply smiled and cranked his arms up another fraction on an inch.

When Mark only growled Bella looked up at Jasper with a smile on her face. I was totally lost as to why she would be looking at Jasper, and to be honest I didn't like it.

"What was he telling me to make you call me earlier Jasper?" Bella asked liked she really couldn't remember.

"Well darlin' he told you to make me call you daddy I believe." Jasper smirked right back at her. Everyone else started to laugh but I didn't think it was funny at all. A low growl rumbled in my chest while I glared at Jasper.

"Relax Emmett. Jasper just wanted to mock fight with her. She is the closest to his skill level he has been around in a while." Edward spoke up after hearing my thoughts, but that only made me angrier.

"You wanted to fight with her? What the fuck man! You could really hurt her Jasper!" I yelled at him.

Jasper's only reply was, "You know damn well I would never hurt a woman Emmett." Well that smart-ass comment and an eye roll.

In my peripheral vision I saw Bella shaking her head at us and I turned my attention back to her. Before I could say anything to her about fighting Jasper she continued to antagonize Mark.

"Now Mark; you, Melissa, and I all know that I am damn near angelic and you are the pain in the ass of the family. So I think you need to set the record straight and apologize for trying to run my good name through the dirt." She stated so matter-of-factly that even I almost believed her when I know for damn sure she is no angel.

He only growled back at her; which she returned with yanking his arms up higher. I was starting to get worried she was going to rip the damn things off.

"In addition to apologizing you need to tell everyone here who your daddy is. Don't ya think?" She smirked at him when he turned his head to glare at her.

"Fine you win woman! You are a fucking wolf in sheep's clothing, and you are my daddy. Now let me go before you rip my damn arms off! AGAIN!" Mark said in a low growl.

Her answering giggle sounded like heaven to me and I couldn't help but grin at her when she glanced in my direction.

She quickly let go of Mark's arms and he shot up and spun on her before she was more than a step away. She just beamed up at him and he quickly wrapped her up in a hug. It took everything in me not to start growling and go rip him away from her, but I held it together and let her have a moment with her brother. It was the least I could do for him, but damn it I didn't have to like it!

I heard Edward snicker so I glanced over at him. He smiled at me and mouthed _I'm proud of you brother_.

I smiled back at him showing my thanks.

Bella and Mark seemed to be having a conversation by just looking at one another. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Mark kissed her forehead and pushed her towards me.

Everyone was watching with large smiles on their faces, especially Mark and Melissa, while Bella skipped her way back over to me and leaned against my side while I wrapped my arms around her. This little thing just keeps surprising me. She just brought down a much larger and somewhat older vampire to his knees without batting an eyelash, and it seems it is a regular occurrence!

"Mark if the brothers could see you now!" Carlisle laughed. "You, a 500+ year old male vampire, being brought to your knees by a tiny, seventy-five year old female vampire; what would they say!" I don't think I had ever seen Carlisle laugh so hard before. He was bent over with his hands on his knees gasping for air.

"They wouldn't be all that surprised, trust me." Mark muttered.

"And why not?" I asked when Bella shot him a dirty look.

"Well that would be because Bella took out several of their guard members a few years ago, and that was after she ripped Aro's hand off for touching her without her permission. After she burned some of his guard she made him swear that he would ask permission before touching anyone ever again. She wouldn't give him his hand back otherwise!" Mark smirked at Bella while I stood speechless.

We had of course heard about someone taking off Aro's hand and killing some of his guard, but we hadn't heard it was a woman. I couldn't believe that it was my wife!

"Holy hell Bells! You're so bad-ass!" I shouted then grabbed her up and spun her around in circles. She just giggled and buried her head in my neck.

Having her in my arms safe and happy made me happier then I have been in over seventy-five years.

* * *

**Look at that! Another chapter so soon! Haha one of my new jobs is super boring so I pretty much wrote all of this while sitting around being bored at work. Not to mention all of ya'll wonderful reviews really helped to motivate me! So please keep reviewing and I'll try to keep cranking out chapter sooner. **

**I hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


End file.
